


Compensation

by Lorem_Yipsum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Class Differences, Light BDSM, M/M, Sugar Daddy, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: Chan is the rich, stressed son of a CEO, looking to lose control. Wonwoo is struggling with two jobs, desperate for money and a good fuck. The perfect match.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Original concept by Soi (thicckyeom on twitter) in [This Tweet](https://twitter.com/thicckyeom/status/1283628510142066688)
> 
> For clarification: A Million Korean Won is 830 Dollar.

On the good days, Lee Chan, heir to the PL-DS corporate empire, digs himself deep into the company matters he is one day going to shoulder, under the guidance of the best teachers his father’s money can find.

He commands an army of gray haired poindexers in perfectly fitted suits. Half of them secretly look down on the baby-faced, struggling Daddy’s Boy. The other half is not so secret about it.

On the bad days, when he can barely hold back the tears, Chan wants to run away, as childish as that sounds.

He’s never felt up to the task. He hasn’t inherited his dad’s imposing physique, deadly glare and booming voice. He’s got a tiny, elegant twink body that begs to be used by stronger men to their pleasure. At least that’s how Chan likes to think of it when he ‘distresses’ at night under his Egyptian silk covers.

Yeah, he’s also a fucking faggot. The ultimate embarrassment to his dad if the old man knew. And not even a top, just a tiny, effeminate boy who craves dick and is going to cut short the family dynasty with no intention of producing an heir.

It may sound like Chan hates being gay.

Far from it.

No, it’s his lifeline. His single point of immutable defiance to his father, however secret.

He meets men under his fake name “Dino”, pretending to be just another starving student. He tells them he’s a photography major, to explain why his nudes are so high quality. Truth is, he simply hadn’t thought that normal people can’t just order the best camera equipment on the market for some shots of their headless torso and plugged asshole.

He’s truly embarrassingly rich.

There is one person who keeps him grounded – a little.

Seungkwan is the son of a PL-DS board member and flamboyantly gay. Chan hated him from the first second they met. He could never show his true colors like this out and proud homo and it made him boil with anger.

Except Seungkwan is a deeply empathic person and noticed something was wrong with Chan.

The Lee heir had his biggest ever breakdown on Seungkwan’s shoulder, in the toilet at a rooftop cocktail party for Korea’s financial elite.

Which is what Seungkwan knows about Chan’s dangerous hobby of meeting strangers. Somebody has to know where to send the police if Chan goes missing.

Yes, he’s an idiot for putting himself in such danger but it’s better than snorting white powder like half the top dogs at the company and he needs to stay sane somehow.

Which brings us to his current location: a filthy, rundown apartment building.

Only one light in the windowless hallway still works and the smell of chemical cleaning agents is overpowering. Why would it even smell like that when the floor tiles clearly haven’t been cleaned since the place was built?

It’s as far from Chan’s gleaming skyscraper lifestyle as it can be and he’s ready for the thrill of danger. He feels a little bad for treating normal people like they’re some sort of menacing subhumans but fucking strangers is all about giving in to fantasy.

Chan is wearing cheap clothes – the only ones he owns. He treats it like fetish wear. As if jeans and a checkered shirt are in the same category as a jockstrap.

Oh yeah, he’s also wearing a jockstrap. As per request from Wonwoo, the man who has messaged “Dino” with a pic of his face and one of his dick. Both had been convincing.

It is time to test if Wonwoo was actually the Dom he’s claimed to be.

Chan rings, heart pounding. Good sex is hard to come by. Most Dom’s talk big, then cum after a minute of humping with a couple slaps on Chan’s ass.

Wonwoo opens, backlit from the kitchen window. The picture does _not_ do him justice. He is gorgeous – a handsome, sculpted face, the lean lankiness of a model, and a smirk that looks positively cruel. Despite being just eight centimeter taller than Chan, Wonwoo feels imposing, towering.

He wears fraying, washed-out shorts and a black t-shirt. He is barefoot, his manly feet standing on ugly linoleum.

“Dino?”

“Yes, sir,” Chan says. Normally he waits with the ‘sir’ until they were a bit further along but Wonwoo warrants an early surrender.

“You were fast. So you’re going to be my little bitch for an hour?”

“Yes, sir. That’s the plan.”

Wonwoo steps aside and lets Chan – no, Dino – enter.

The boy takes off his sneakers, unsure where to put them in the general minor mess but Wonwoo doesn’t indicate a place. A few well-worn lace up boots are strews in the vicinity of the door so Chan puts his shoes near the cluster.

The apartment is tiny, crammed with old, mismatched furniture, but halfway tidy. It’s living room, kitchen and dining room all in one. There’s a massive water damage spot on the wall right at the entrance. The sink is _horrifyingly_ filthy and stacked with clean dishes that have no cupboard to go in.

Chan loves it. He dreams of leaving his responsibilities behind and living like this. Well, maybe a little nicer.

“So what are your limits?” Wonwoo asks. “Preferences, safeword?

“Just do whatever you want with me.”

Wonwoo facepalms.

===== xXx =====

With a heavy heart Wonwoo sends a text, agreeing to take Soonyoung’s shift at the coffee shop. This leaves him two hours for his fuck-date.

He is so glad he scheduled this bottom bitch right after he got home from his shift at the warehouse. He needs to fuck his stress into a tight ass before his second job or he’ll go crazy. He just needs the bliss of a twink at his mercy to forget he’s broke as hell.

Wonwoo is 99 percent sure he’s being cat-fished. Dino’s pictures were way too good to be true.

And yet, the boy in front of his door is exactly the gorgeous, barely-legal twink Wonwoo was promised. He feels giddy with hormonal excitement. Thankfully his natural Dom-face never betrays his thrilled mood.

After bidding Dino inside – probably a fake name – Wonwoo gives a once-over to the wonderfully shaped body of this insecure looking boy.

“So what are your limits?” Wonwoo asks. “Preferences, safeword?

“Just do whatever you want with me.”

Wonwoo facepalms.

Great, he thinks, another one of those idiots.

“Look kid,” he starts, trying to be patient. He was a noob once, too. “A sub who doesn’t know his limits is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Ah,” Dino makes and blinks as if shaking off mental fog. “Right. No serious pain. No permanent damage, but a few marks where no one sees them are fine. I want to _not_ be in control, not for a second.” The sub’s arousal is palpable in his voice, even his breathing. “My usual safeword is Stop.”

Wonwoo is immensely relieved. So this cute twink knows his stuff after all.

“You said you were ready for anal. Is that still that case?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you’re here to be dominated?”

“Yes, sir,” Dino says with a smile so bright and innocent it makes Wonwoo desperately want to corrupt the boy.

The Dom lets his voice get harsh. He’s always liked how easy that is for him. “Then why the fuck are you still wearing clothes, bitch? Subs are nude, got it?”

Dino badly fakes being shocked. Happiness radiates of him as he strips. This boy truly yearns to be ordered around, Wonwoo thinks.

The boy dresses down to the jockstrap. Yes, he followed the instruction to wear one of those.

A delicious sight. Dino is more muscular than expected without detracting from his boyish twink-charm. His thighs – an area Wonwoo is quite insecure about on himself – are especially well developed, almost “thick”, and that promises a great ass.

Wonwoo likes subs in ‘straps and would normally leave it on but this sub is entirely too confident.

“I said _strip_ , slut. That means everything.”

Dino loses his underwear without hesitation, standing casually, his hairless – waxed? – crotch is proudly displayed. The little slut must have done this many times before.

“Kneel, Dino.”

The sub obeys instantly, biting his lips to hold in the satisfied grin. He drops onto the little floor mat where Wonwoo fucks all the twinks he doesn’t bother tidying his bedroom for.

Wonwoo takes his sweet time walking around the sub. The ass is exactly as fuckable as he had hoped. This might be his greatest catch ever. If only the sex holds up.

“Stay facing forward.”

“Yes, sir.”

Wonwoo grabs a black leather collar with steel studs from his dresser and approaches Dino from behind. He can feel the sub tensing as he wraps the collar around Dino’s throat without telling him what it is.

“Pretty little bitch,” Wonwoo says and he can see Dino’s dick twitching to life. Oh yes, that’s the power he craves.

The next item is a blindfold. Dino stays still but his breathing gets deeper as his small dick starts to rise.

The blindfold is thin enough to let light in but won’t let the sub see what’s right in front of him. With the boy half-blinded, Wonwoo takes off his shirt. He’s not exactly insecure but for a Dom he’s quite skinny and that’s sometimes an issue.

“I’ll start gentle, don’t worry,” Wonwoo says and puts on oven mittens. He looks ridiculous – another reason for the blindfold – and retrieves ice cubes from the freezer.

One ice cube in each hand, he stands before Dino, his navel right at the boy’s face. “Ready for some torture, slave?”

“Y-yes, sir!” Dino answers, loud an eager.

Dino whimpers beautifully as the ice touches his nipples. He finches but doesn’t pull away. A deep exhale. “F-fuck.”

Wonwoo moves down, over Dino’s light abs, letting cold water trail a path to the now erect dick – small but pretty, and fitting for the twink. Wonwoo is hardening as well.

The Dom rubs ice around Dino’s dick’s base, up the shaft, down and over the balls. Dino shivers and his balls contract. He only gets harder.

For just a split second, Wonwoo glances at the lips beneath the blindfold, slightly parted, trembling, inviting.

He throws the ice cubes and mittens to the side and pulls Dino into a kiss. It lasts for five seconds.

“You don’t like kissing?” Wonwoo asks.

“I… am I allowed to kiss back, sir?”

“Oh, you’re a really good boy. Yes you are allowed.”

Dino crashes into Wonwoo’s face, licking his way into the Dom’s mouth. They kiss, both kneeling, and Dino’s hands find Wonwoo’s naked torso.

Wonwoo slaps the wandering hands away. “Didn’t tell you to do that. Bad slut.”

He gets his trusty handcuffs out. It was an investment he couldn’t really justify at the time, but he’s never regretted spending that money.

Without resistance, Dino lets his wrists get shackles in the small of his back.

The cherry on top is a string of rope. Wonwoo hooks it into the ring on Dino’s collar.

“On all fours. Face down, ass up. Good boy.”

Dino looks amazing. The sub leans down as far as he can without falling over, struggling without use of his hands, and arches his back perfectly. His tiny hole is staring right at Wonwoo.

“You’re used to that position, huh? Slut.”

“Yes, sir. I’m nothing but a hole for real men.”

“Well, at least you know that. Good boy.”

Wonwoo pulls the string like a leash and Dino starts to rise.

“Stay down.”

The sub struggles to keep up with the leashes upward pull and is forced to arch his back for balance.

Wonwoo holds the rope with his teeth to use the lube bottle. He slicks up two fingers on one hand before taking the rope back.

“You want your hole filled, slut?”

“Yes, sir. So fucking much.”

Wonwoo inserts his middle finger. It slides easily to the knuckle. He pulls out and adds the pointer, too. A tighter fit. He forms a hook and fingerbangs the sub rapidly without warning. Dino whimpers but stays in place.

“How’s that, hole-bitch? Man, if you knew how pathetic you look right now, you’d realize you’re nothing but a cocksleeve. You’d never wear clothes again, because… What are you?”

The sub swallows hard. “A little slut.”

“That’s right, hole.”

Wonwoo adds a third finger and starts spreading the sphincter. “Let me teach you how a dumb little slave is supposed to sit.”

He brings the other end of the leash over Dino’s shackles. It ends in a metal hook. Wonwoo slips it into the sub’s opened hole, hooking the collar to the ass.

Then he adjusts the length until Dino is forced to arch harder. He has some experience with this but still pays closest attention to make sure Dino can still breathe.

Now the sub has to sit up on his knees, back arched to the maximum, head tilted up.

Finally, Wonwoo loses his pants. His dick is aching.

“Let’s try the front hole first,” Wonwoo says. “Do you think you deserve getting to suck my massive monster dick?”

“Yes, sir. I’m a good boy.”

“What are you going to do if I let you?”

“I…” Dino is forced to think after having slipped into a hormonal fog. “I’ll swallow your dick and balls. I’ll drain your cock and drink the load.”

Wonwoo gives no warning. He pushes both thumbs into the sub’s mouth, pulls the lips apart, and shoved half his dick in.

Dino instantly chokes, which is rather hot. The Dom pulls out a little to let the boy recover. And Dino doesn’t stop choking. Wonwoo pulls out a little more. Dino convulses, which is dangerous with the collar hooked to his ass.

“Oh fuck,” Wonwoo says and pulls out. With shaking hands he unhooks the collar. The sub bends forward and the anal hook shoots from Dino’s hole with the next convulsing cough.

“Dino? Are you okay? I swear I’m not even that big. Are you, like, asthmatic or something?”

“I’m okay,” the sub presses out. “I’m just pathetic at sucking dick. I practice with dildos. I practice every time I eat a banana. I’m just bad at it.” He sounds genuinely close to tears over it. “I hate my gag reflex. Please keep going. I swear I love it.”

Wonwoo takes the blindfold off. “I think we should…”

“N-no, please, sir.” The sub has teared up from the gagging and it adds to the look of despair in his eyes. “I need this. I’m better at taking it up the ass, I swear.”

There’s so much fear in Dino’s face. As if he’d get grounded by daddy if he gets home without a completed dick-appointment. However much Wonwoo needs a good fuck, Dino apparently needs it more.

“Then let’s try the other hole. That’s my favorite anyway.”

Wonwoo kneels down behind the sub and squirts a bit more lube onto the hole and a good amount on his dick. He knows from experience what the minimal amount he can get away with is.

He enters the boy, fully submerging himself in the feeling of a hot, _tight_ hole he’s been missing. Already he can feel the shivers radiating from his crotch to his thighs and lower abs.

The sub was honest about being better at anal. He’s taking it like a pro – and barely makes a sound. That needs changing.

Wonwoo slides in and out gently three times. Then he unshackles the sub and grips his wrists as handholds. He fucks as fast as his hips can move, shaking Dino like he wants to rearrange his insides.

Maybe he was hornier than usual but Dino’s hole is magical. Wonwoo feels as if his dick is getting expertly caressed by the hole like no other ass has accomplished.

===== xXx =====

Chan is going insane.

He has dreamed of getting fucked to pieces like this. The reality of being mercilessly wrecked with his hands firmly held behind him is better than any of his fantasies. He almost needs to ask for a break, unable to wrap his mind around the intensity.

He moans but he can’t find a rhythm for it – the sex is too fast and brutal. His moans are cut short by grunts, or pressed into whimpers.

Maybe he is hornier than ever but he could swear Wonwoo’s dick fits his asshole like a key to a lock. He’s never felt his inner walls so raw. Shiver after shiver wrecks him.

The moment it can’t possibly get better, Wonwoo pushes Chan’s head down and reaches around to flick the sub’s nipples.

Chan is no longer a person. Chan is all sex and pain and pleasure and Wonwoo’s.

The leash rope clicks back into place at his collar.

Wonwoo pulls out.

“Hmhg,” Chan protests, finding his way back to language. “N-no, please, fuck me.”

Wonwoo slaps the boy’s ass with both hands, then grabs the leash with one and Chan’s flank with the other. He pulls Chan around, on his back.

As soon as the sub is turned over, Wonwoo clicks the handcuffs back on, this time threading them through a radiator pipe.

Chan is helpless and exposed, hands above his head.

Wonwoo has fished Chan’s phone from the discarded jeans. From the swipe, Chan can tell the Dom is opening the camera. He has an idea what’s coming and he’s going insane with arousal.

“You like dick?” Wonwoo asks.

The Dom is looking right at Chan but it’s clear he’s filming.

“I love dick,” Chan says, right at the lens. “I crave getting fucked by men – by you. I love _your_ dick.” He’s not lying.

Wonwoo pushes Chan’s legs aside, making the sub’s thick thighs rest on his.

“You pathetic cock whore,” Wonwoo says and slaps Chan’s aching erection. “Even your embarrassing little nub of a dick is wasted on you.”

“Yes, sir. I’m nothing but a hole.”

Chan already knows he’ll watch that video over and over.

Finally Wonwoo enters him again.

“Aw fuck. Thank you for the dick, sir.”

Wonwoo puts the phone down and returns to insane speed but this time he varies it up. The leash keeps Chan focused on his Dom. Every time Wonwoo changes fuck pace he tugs lightly.

After way too short a time Wonwoo pulls out again.

“No, come back,” Chan begs, sounding petulant to his own ears. He’s always thinking about how he ‘craves dick’ but he’s never really felt it like that. He’s never been _denied_ , certainly not while the sex was this good. The Dom’s self-control must be monumental.

Being dicked down to the point of losing himself and then getting stopped? Chan wants to riot.

Wonwoo is filming again. “How about I send this video to your friends? Your coworkers? Your family? How about just everyone in your contacts?”

He inserts his dick, cruelly slow.

A second of rational thinking would make clear that Wonwoo has to be joking but that part of Chan’s brain is deactivated. The boy dives deep into the fantasy of getting exposed like that and it nearly kicks him into an orgasm.

“F-fuck…”

Wonwoo chuckles. “You looks so fucked out, dumb bitch. I brought out what you really are.”

“Yes, sir. I’m a hole for you.”

“For me, huh?” the Dom says, looking through the phone’s camera.

“Yes, sir.”

“How many dicks have you milked with that slut hole, Dino?”

Dino? No, Chan wants it to be _real_.

“Lee Chan! My name is Lee Chan and I’m a cock slut,” the sub says, willing to give away his address, phone number and social media log-in if ordered to. Hell, he’d sign away his rights to PL-DS Corp for one more millimeter of dick.

Wonwoo grins. “I’m gonna send that to everyone now, Chan.”

Chan has never had a handsfree orgasm. Yet here it is. It starts from his prostate – another first.

He bites his lips, a whimper escaping as his toes curl. He sprays cum from his untouched dick. The pulsing rod bobs up and down on his stomach as it hoses his abs.

The orgasm clears his head maybe ten percent. He is still horny as hell.

Wonwoo puts the phone away and pulls out.

Chan slams his calves into the Dom’s back. “Cum in me!”

“Making demands?” Wonwoo says but holds still, halfway inside the hole. “Wanting to be in control all of the sudden?”

Chan wants to say something dumb and unsporting like “cum in me or I’m safewording” but the best his mind can come up with is, “Please, sir.”

Wonwoo obliges. He humps with flicks of Chans nipples.

“You shot your load and still want more, Chan? A real slutty boy, huh?”

“Yes, sir. I’m still full of cum.”

Wonwoo grabs Chan’s dick and jerks him off, thumb rubbing the frenulum. It makes Chan cry out, almost a screech.

The Dom cums first, tensing his neck in a way that makes Chan want to bite it. The sub feels cream getting loaded into him.

Every time Chan fucks, he vows not to let the next top cum inside him and every time he begs for it anyway. He’ll regret it later, when the cum leaks into his pants on the way home, but right now, right here he chooses to make future Chan as embarrassed and troubled as he can.

With Wonwoo’s dick still dripping inside him, Chan has his second orgasm, shooting another, much smaller load. His dick is so hard it hurts to cum and his entire lower region spasms with the force of pleasure.

Wonwoo slips out and undoes the handcuffs.

“Just to be clear. I didn’t send anything to anyone.”

Chan takes a second to realize what he’s hearing. Speech had briefly shut down with the rest of his brain.

“Oh, right. That’d be fucked up if you did.”

The sub rises on dangerously shaky legs. His heart is still pounding in his throat. It feels wrong to _not_ have his asshole exposed and abused.

Wonwoo wipes his dick on a t-shirt that had hung over a chair. He hands Chan a hand towel.

The boy wipes his abs, his dick head and his ass crack. He doesn’t want to dig into his hole. Everything is a bit embarrassing in an unsexy way now. He doesn’t know where to put the cum and lube crusted towel. Wonwoo sure isn’t taking it.

Chan drops the towel over the radiator he had just been chained to.

Wonwoo, now in boxers, looks around as if seeing his apartment for the first time, hands on his hips. “I’m gonna make cup noodles. Do you want some?”

“No thanks,” Chan says, looking at the stack of cup noodle cups on the desk. The whole place suddenly seems lot more retched than before.

“Something to drink? I have, uh, water.”

“I’ll just…” Chan say and steps into his jockstraps. He doesn’t trust himself to stand on one leg so he squats down and pulls it over both legs at once.

“You don’t have to run,” Wonwoo says. “I’m not great at the part that comes after but I love cuddling. And you looks amazing to cuddle.”

For the first time, Chan sees the Dom clearly. Even with post-orgasm eyes, Wonwoo is attractive. His shoulder is just at the right height to lean in.

They gently collide and it feel unexpectedly comfy.

Their half-soft dicks are slotting next to each other through their underwear, as if the dicks are hugging too.

Wonwoo smells great. Chan hadn’t had an opportunity to notice. He hopes the smell clings to him all day.

===== xXx =====

He cannot stop thinking about Wonwoo.

Business meeting? Wonwoo’s face. Economics lesson? Wonwoo’s voice. Dinner with mom and dad? Wonwoo’s dick. Giving instructions to men twice his age? Wonwoo’s dick again. Driving in his second favorite Lamborghini? Also Wonwoo’s dick. He thinks about that dick a lot, okay?

Chan steals himself away whenever possible to rewatch the video of him handsfree cumming to the threat of total exposure, just to hear Wonwoo’s voice again.

After a week of dedicating every orgasm – hastily jerked out between talks with dad’s clients – to the glory of Wonwoo, Chan finally caves and texts Wonwoo again.

There are no official rules to anonymous hookups but you’re not supposed to fuck the same guy twice and Chan has always stuck by that rule.

Apparently Wonwoo does too because he doesn’t respond.

Even Seungkwan doesn’t know the details. Oh, he knows what Chan did that evening, he knows the video exists even if he’s not allowed to see it, but he doesn’t know how shaken up Chan feels about the whole thing. And that’s not just from the afterglow of getting his insides _vibrated_ into a new arrangement.

It’s hours later when Chan gets an apology. Wonwoo was busy but would like to fuck again.

Chan has enough time to clean out for anal and takes a taxi over to Wonwoo’s to not tip anyone off where he’s headed. He has to swallow his slut-pride to text Seungkwan the address and explain that, yes, it’s the same as last time, don’t you fucking judge, Kwannie, the dick really is that bomb.

He rings.

The apartment is a bit less tidy than last time. But Wonwoo is in boxers. His body is even hotter than Chan remembers.

“Sorry, Chan,” Wonwoo starts. “My buddy Soonyoung just texted. I have to take his shift. Unless we can squeeze this into ten minutes you came here for nothing. I’m… Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Oh.”

===== xXx =====

Wonwoo hates the disappointment on the cute face. And he hates that he needs to work when he has a perfect fuck-ortunity in front of him. But he’s never getting out of this hell hole if he gets sacked.

“Sorry,” he repeats and starts to close the door.

“Just quit,” Chan says, moving onto Wonwoo’s doorstep.

That’s what you get for fucking total strangers, Wonwoo thinks. The sub had seemed like a reasonable person last time but he didn’t actually know Chan. Apparently the boy has trouble with basic concepts like money and employment.

“Would love to, but I’ve seriously gotta get ready. Bye, Di- Chan. I’ll text you, promise.”

Wonwoo instinctively take a step back as the boy steps forward, suddenly standing in his apartment.

“Quit. Seriously. Fuck me and we’ll sort it out later.”

“Break out of the fantasy, Chan. I need to actually make rent. Another time.”

“I’ll pay you.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Don’t be stupid. I need to keep the job and I’m not taking your money anyway.”

“I’ll pay you,” Chan insists, oddly aggressive.

Wonwoo has never dealt with a crazy sub forcing himself into the apartment. Maybe he should stop giving away his address but motels cost money, too.

“You… you can’t just pay off a whole _job_ ,” Wonwoo tries to reason.

“No no, I’m rich. I swear, like, filthy rich. Or my dad is.”

“Look buddy,” Wonwoo says with the most unimpressed voice known to man. “I’m not going to ruin some delusional little faggot’s life for fun. That was just a fantasy. If you want an abuser who robs you blind, they’re a dime a dozen. The world’s your oyster.”

Chan pulls out his phone. “No, you can exploit me. Seriously. I’ll send you money right now. Give me your account number.”

“Get out of my apartment, you fucking _creep_.” Wonwoo’s voice is a threatening kind of calm, as if coiled up for a full-lung scream and he doesn’t trust himself to stay level. “You can’t drag other people into your FinDom games.”

Chan opens his banking app with fingers trembling so much more than they should. He looks like he’s about to lose it.

“Here. That’s what’s on my account. See that number?”

Wonwoo squints.

That can’t be right, Wonwoo thinks. His vision must be blurring. There can’t be that many digits. Unless… Chan is for real.

“And that’s just my spending money from dad. Per month. I can blow that for fun. Here’s my account for running costs. I rent a three story loft.”

“Fuck.” That’s the most intelligible thing Wonwoo can say. He feels like he’s in trouble somehow. Chan’s dad could probably have Wonwoo put in a body bag and get away with it if he disapproves of this affair. That’s one fucked up power dynamic.

“Quit,” Chan begs. “Stay. Fuck me. A lot. I swear I’m not crazy, just horny and way too rich.”

“So…” Wonwoo starts. He can’t just ask for money. Certainly not a whole salary’s worth. That’s rude. He’s a Dom, not an asshole.

“What if I send you a million Won?” Chan asks. “No obligations. Just to prove I’m for real.”

Wonwoo is getting hard. Fucked up power dynamics are kind of his thing. And he can’t say no to that much money. Frankly, if Chan had demanded to be the Dom in the relationship, the money might have forced Wonwoo to say yes anyway.

“Okay,” Wonwoo says. “I’ll put my account number in. But strip first, get on your knees. Then pay me.”

===== xXx =====

Chan hands the phone over and tears his clothes off. He’s burning up red with embarrassment. Stripping for sex was never an issue and he loves showing off his twink body. But stripping just to pay someone? He hadn’t know how humiliating that can be.

The rich boy removes his cute briefs with dizzying excitement. He drops to his knees, looking straight ahead at Wonwoo’s crotch. His throat is so insanely dry he doesn’t know if he can suck dick without sandpapering it.

Wonwoo snaps a photo of the embarrassed sub with Chan’s own phone and hands it back, bank data inserted.

Chan swallows hard. “M-may I pay you a million Won, sir?”

“Do it, bitch.”

Chan has never, ever experienced such a rush of adrenaline from a single button press. Wonwoo’s phone on the crammed desk buzzes with the notification.

The Dom points down and Chan sinks to kiss Wonwoo’s feet. He lightly kisses up the calves, then the thighs, then ends up hovering over the boxers.

Wonwoo hooks his fingers under the sub’s chin and pulls his gaze up. “You want dick?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Pay.”

Chan scrambles to repeat the transaction with irritatingly shaky fingers. Another notification sounds from the desk. When he looks back up, Wonwoo has a more worried expression.

“Is that okay?” the Dom asks, so warm, so human.

Chan only nods.

It takes a mere second for Wonwoo to lose his boxers but Chan’s patience is measuring in the negatives.

“What are you hoping for?” Wonwoo asks, his mean smirk back on his face.

“Just…” Chan starts, holding off on saying ‘just do what you want with me’. “Just a little more pain this time. And I’m ready for anal. I want to have no control.”

Wonwoo smiles in a way that would look cute in a context with more clothes. “I guess that’s fair compensation.”


End file.
